


Miraculous Kryptonite [POSTPONED]

by Azraelyz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette mostly, Angst with a Happy Ending, DJWifi, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Identity Reveal, Mostly Fluff, Older AU, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Slow Burn, There will be feels, lukagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraelyz/pseuds/Azraelyz
Summary: Adrien Agreste for the first time in his life stood for himself. Now he has to face the consequences and huge dose of work. Fortunalately, he has the best friends in the world - who pledged to help him no matter what. Especially one, pigtailed-hair cutie.What happenes when Adrien finally will begin to know better the girl which he called his best friend?





	1. The start of the Storm

This was a very cold night. The wind was blowing hard the treetops. Electricity could be felt in the air of an approaching storm.

He took a deep breath enjoying this chaos. This confusion suited the storm in his heart and mind. He watches single lightning, admiring the beauty of nature.

If someone tells him a year ago, that he will find himself in this situation, he would probably laugh it out.

Now he took a deep sigh, once again thinking how he gets in this crap. Shaking his head in pity, he jumped off the roof and headed home. His head was still in the clouds, and before he knew it, he was standing on the roof of his favorite bakery. _Geez, Agreste, you’re pathetic_ he groaned inwardly. He looked on a little balcony on the top of the building, hoping that no one will be there.

Because otherwise he won’t force himself to leave.

* * *

Marinette stood leaning against the railing, staring at the dark blue sky over Paris. The smell of the air and the cold breeze on her face was nice change after so many days of heat.

She closed her eyes and lost herself in thinking. Last year of study before her. The most important. In the spring she was supposed to take exams and if she is lucky, she will get to her dream university. 

She sigh deeply. For now, this is the only thing she could look enthusiastically. The thought of graduating from lycee was pretty enjoyable, but the end of school seem not so happy.

This will be the last year with Adrien.

Her throat tightened, as always did when she thought about it.

Her sweet, lovely, wonderful Adrien. She was so in love with him. How many times she imagine finally gathering courage and speak openly about her feelings… _And next he tells her with tears in his eyes that he loves her since they first met, since first look in her beautiful eyes… And they will get married, have three wonderful children, Hugon, Louis, little Emma and hamster named…_

She clenched her hands on the railing angrily. This is never going to happen. Because the biggest enemy on her way to happiness was… herself.

It’s been three years. Three long, fucking years. What was she waiting for? That he’ll figure that out by himself? From her idiotic stuttering? Or maybe from the fireman’s red that was always on her face when he was around?

She sighed once again. There’s always something wrong. Someone (mostly her) spoiled the opportunity. Or akuma attacked. And if the circumstances were favorable, then again her tongue stuck in her throat and fear enveloped her all…

She’s slowly losing her hope. Her “happily ever after” was drifting away. Luckily, now, she was able to talk to him normally, but still… Besides, what Adrien Agreste could possibly see in her? He was smart, rich, handsome, wonderful and has a bright future. The whole world was open to him, every runway – Paris, Rome, New York… What she could give him? He could have every woman in the world. Literally, at the snap of a finger, dozens of women would lie down at his feet. And he didn’t even notice it. What’s more, he was a gentleman enough not to use it. So who she is to think…

Her thoughts was interrupted by scroop and then she heard a quiet burst behind her.

She turned scared, raising her hands to her heart, but she expected who she would see.

"Chat! Someday you really get me into a heart attack’ she said with reproof. He smiled half apologetically, half flirtatiously.

‘Forgive me Purrincess. I didn’t expect that you’ll be so… Absent’ the girl waved her hand and smile sadly. 

‘I was pondering ‘ boy turned his head with curiosity.

‘And what is it, that bothers this pretty head?’ he asked coquettishly. She chuckled.

‘Nothing special. I was thinking about future and consider various options’ he didn’t miss the sadness in her voice. 

‘You’re thinking about him again’ he said quietly. Marinette sighed. How did it happened that he understood her so well… _Nothing unusual_ she thought _We’ve been talking almost every day for several months_. Chat became the closest person to her. For Marinette – ordinary teenager and for Ladybug – Parisian part-time superhero.

Silence from her was enough answer for him.

‘I don’t understand it’ he murmured. ‘how can he be so stupid…’

‘Chat, stop it, please… You don’t help…’

‘What do you see in him?' he asked softly. She laughed in response.

‘If you find out, who he is, you probably ridicule me. That I’m acting like some sort of psychofan…’ she subsided. She thought for a moment about what charming gentleman he is, how he treated his friends – supporting them and encourage. How he pursues his golas, demanding 200% from himself in every situation. Despite sky-high expectations from everyone. And yet…

‘Chat…’ she whispers. ‘You don’t love someone because of something. You just love’ she shrugged her shoulders. ‘I could list his advantages or the things I love about him for hours. But that’s not the point. He might not have all of these, and I would go crazy just thinking about his smile. I’m hopeless’ she chuckled sadly once again. The boy hugged her tightly.

‘Hey’ he patted girl's head gently ‘You’re not hopeless, just in love. And that’s a big difference in my opinion.’

‘Thanks’ she said closing her eyes. That was… nice. Feeling his arms wrapped around her makes her feel safe. It’s amazing and right at the same time. As if Chat was her knight and she was sure that he would defend her against the whole world…

Wait. _What?_

Sudden thunder broke the silence so loud that the girl jumped like burned. She staggered and tripped over her own legs, slipping out of the boy’s arms.

Chat reacted instinctively. With a quick movement, with one hand, he grabbed Marinette at the waist, and with the other leaned against a wall nearby, just in case he lost his balance.

‘Chat! Oh my God, I’m so sorry, for Christ sake, how can I be so clumsy…’ she mumbled incoherently, cursing herself and her lack of coordination again.

‘It’s okay Purrincess’ the hero only offered her his firmly smile and straightened both of them in one smooth movement. The girl raised her head, wanting to thank her friend and froze. The Cat stared at her intensely, and his eyes sparkled with a thousand emotions that most of them she couldn’t even name. She was surprised by the tenderness of that look and something else, something darker, which slowly began to occupy his entire iris. Marinette blushed involuntarily, his gaze was making her unable to take her eyes off her, and words stuck in throat. A shiver went down her spine and she was suddenly more aware of the situation she was in. Everything has become… stronger. She clearly felt his hand wrapping her waist, the closeness and warmth of his body… With his free hand, he brushed a stray strand from her face, and in places where he touched her she felt a tingling sensation on her skin as if an electric current had passed through her… She was standing mesmerized, unable to tear herself away from these green emeralds… Chat leaned toward her and she instinctively closed her eyes…

And then there was thunder.

Teenagers jumped away like burns, the boy fell on the flowerpot, knocking it over and breaking it.

‘Marinette’ they heard woman voice. ’Honey, please secure the balcony, it promises to be a dangerous storm’

‘Ok, mom’ she called back in a shaky voice. She was out of breath. Not only was her voice trembling. 

He continued to look at her intensely. He wanted to say something but just closed his eyes. He smirked and whispered:

‘Goodnight Purinncess. Sweet dreams’ and went away in the coming storm.

The girl returned to her room on trembling legs. Her head was still buzzing slightly, and her breathing had not returned to normal.

„What the actual fuck happened?!”


	2. When "the case" happens

Adrien slipped into his room, making sure that no uninvited guest visited him in the middle of the night.

„Claws in,” he said quietly. A tiny figure materialized beside him.

„Well, well…” snorted Plagg in a screeching voice with feigned appreciation. „I didn’t know that you’re such a Casanova” he flew to the table for a piece of his beloved cheese. „If I knew earlier what entertainment you were preparing me for, I’d get popcorn” he chortled and then heard a groan.

The boy threw himself on the bed, hiding his face in the pillows. What on earth was that?! he scolded himself. For half a year, every time when it was his turn to lonely patrol, in some strange way he always hit the same place. At the corner of 12 Rue Gotlib to the tiny Dupain-Cheng bakery. Sometimes he jumped on a tiny, very well-kept balcony and led its owner to a heart attack. Sometimes he only watched from a distance how she was doing her business. Or sewing new projects. Or sketching. Or sleeping.

He was a creep.

„If you are going to have another teenage existential crisis, get rid of more camembert first,” kwami said from the couch with a fake horror, „I still have nightmares after last one…”

„Shut up, Plagg” Adrien murmured, throwing pillow toward voice, without hitting the target. The creature whipped through the room.

„In god of destruction? Cushion?! What have I done to deserve for that fate…” he sobbed. 

„Dunno, maybe cause you’re a pain in the ass?” the boy said with a sigh, rising sharply and leaning on his elbows. Plagg folded his arms and looked at him pityingly.

„You’re pathetic” creature hung in front of his face. „Instead of wet-dreaming, invite her somewhere…

„Plagg!” boy blushed furiously.

„Yea?” kwami raise eyebrow, visibly amused.

„Marinette is just a friend and you know it well” did it sound unconvincing only in his ears?

„Really?” figure snorted. „You’re pathetic,” said, flying away, returning to savoring his favorite delicacy. 

„You’re repeating yourself!” Adrien called after him, hiding his face in the pillows again, but in his heart, he agreed.

Ever since met her, he knew she was the love of his life. Ladybug, her selflessness, and passion... He admired her, she was his motivation to be a better person. Despite his father's objections, eternal prohibitions and orders, he still found the strength to help others with her. She was strong and wise and he knew they were meant for each other.

But... Four years passed, and he was still in the same place.

Of course, she was his partner and friend. They were close, trusted completely and would jump into the fire for themselves. But that was all that could have resulted from their relationship. She had made this clear to him many times, and now she treated his courtship and provocation more as their inside joke. Although if he had to be honest, he caught her blushing several times as they teased each other. He turned on his back. Except, recently… He was kind of distracted by another lovely, blue-eyed girl with jet-black hair.

  


Marinette.

He smiled at the mention of her. He thanked unknown gods for finally stopping being so intimidated and talking to him normally. Especially since it turned out, quiet and shy Marinette was a volcano of energy and warmth, to which he involuntarily clung. Always ready to help, with a million ideas and a smile that she spread to everyone.

Recently, she was still sneaking into his head. He wondered what he was thinking (_maybe about him? If so, how?_), What she was doing, how she felt. Did her day go well? What are her plans, what is she going to do? Did she really lie her future life with fashion? Maybe he could help her somehow - he knew the industry from the inside out. He was a bit worried - the last year of school was waiting for them and there was quite a chance that they would not see each other again. And that keeps him awake at night.

Besides, not only he could not see her. What about Alya and Nino? They were also his friends. And he could lose them too. Especially since he had no idea what he wanted to do with himself yet. Not that he has a special choice. Unlike his father, who most likely had his career planned for his 40th birthday included. He sighed deeply. Perhaps he did not have any particular ideas for himself at the moment, but he was sure of one thing. He didn't want to be a model. He wasn’t into it completely and he felt tired of constant posing, photo sessions, and most importantly, he had enough of ‘celebrity life’. Caution at every step, ‘because people will see and judge you - you can't harm the image of the company’, terribly boring banquets, at which he had to pretend to be interested and talk to people who cared only about his position on the road to the favors of Gabriel, or fans who they wouldn’t let him move without shouting in excitement. He was irritated by the knowledge that everyone saw him as a ‘golden boy’, an advertising product, not noticing the actual person and feelings. Only friends saw him as more than just a pretty smiley face from the billboard. That is why he began to rebel slowly and with difficulty. He didn't let his father stomp on him much. As a rule, with poor results, because Gabriel Agreste hated insubordination more than incompetence. Stupid it might be, but Adrien felt childish satisfaction when he saw his always cool father flustered. Yes, the next step was detention, but it wasn't that different from his everyday life. He felt angry. How much time will pass before he can decide about himself? He was an adult, for fuck’s sake! The fact that they hadn’t talked to each other for many months didn’t make situation better. Nathalie gave him instructions and recommendations, and he didn't care for his attention as well. Why would he? Most of the time he was just a puppet and a product worth more and more euros. It is a pity that he didn’t have access to the money he made himself…

And then it hit him. What if he actually earn this money on his own… A plan suddenly began to form in his head. But risky, but… No risk, no fun…

* * *

„Marinette, darling, get up or you will be late on the very first day” a voice reached the girl's consciousness. She moaned loudly and rolled over. Five more minutes she thought and the heavy curtain of sleep covered her mind again.

„Marinette!” a very high and high-pitched voice shouted just above her ear. She jumped up scared and her heart began to pound like crazy. She heard a small giggle behind her. 

„You should see your face”

„Tikki!” she looked at the creature reproachfully. Kwami flew over to her.

„You have 40 minutes until the first ring. You really want to be late the first day?” she put her tiny feet on her chest.

„What time is it?!” the girl cried and jumped out of bed like a burned. _Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_ „Someday I'll sleep my own wedding!” she called desperately, thanking the heavens again that lycee was so close to her home.

Half an hour later, ready, though with slightly wet hair, she was running down the stairs.

„Good morning Papa” she smiled. „Sorry, but I gotta go!”

„Don’t forget the sweets!” Mr. Dupain just shook his head. The girl just grinned at him and kissed his cheek. 

„Later!” she ran out of the bakery. Right behind her door, she met Alya, who, as usual, was browsing something on the phone. She smiled at the sight of her friend. 

„Hey, girl! Ready for the end of childhood and innocence?” she heard and giggled.

„Not really. But I can't change it too much” 

„I can’t believe it’s the end of school. Last year!” Alya threw up her arms. „Only 9 months left for the exams! And then what? We will all spread out, you will go to ESMOD and work with Agreste’s, be famous and recognizable, I will end up as a great and brilliant investigative journalist, go to the front, deal with criminals, serial killers and travel around the world and we will not see each other again!” her voice rose two octaves, eyebrows furrowed. Marinette laughed.

„Hey, after all, end of lycee isn’t the end of the world and the university is still ahead of us…” she thought for a moment. „Nino’s already decided on something?”

„Not yet. He would love to make music, but how exactly…” she sighed. „I know, I'm just worried, Mari... For myself, for Nino, for us... And for you...”

„Hey, easy there. After all, it's my plot to worry about everyone. Besides, why would you worry about me?” at this moment, as on cue, a silver luxury car pulled up to the building, and its door opened…

And she forgot how to breathe.

A tall blond man got out of the vehicle. He moved his hair back from his forehead and smiled, looking at the school building. The girl's heart lost rhythm.

She thought she’s been watching enough of the pictures from his summer photo sessions (which by the way left little to the imagination). If she was, to be honest with herself, then the amount of time she spent looking at his body and face slowly seemed obsessive. She thought that so many years of friendship anesthetized her, but seeing him here and now…

Adrien Agreste was death for her rational thinking.

The pictures didn’t reflect in the least how handsome he was. Not at all. His golden hair grew up to his chin. As if hearing her thoughts, he ran his hand over them again, destroying their structure even more. _Sexy-hair_ she thought, remembering how Alya had once described his hairstyle. All the signs of youth disappeared from his face through the holidays, his jaw became more outlined, sharp nose and those green eyes… He was beautiful, but also very manly. Pretty damn manly. Her eyes rolled down and she realized with a delay that this was a huge mistake.

His athletic figure was marked by a black T-shirt, which showed every curve of the body and emphasized the muscles. Broad shoulders, slim figure, long legs. He turned and leaned over, talking to someone who was sitting in the car, and she could admire his shapely ass in tight jeans without hindrance. And there was something to see. She wondered what he would feel if she squeezed it… And next… _Nope. Don’t go that way. Nope. Nope. Baaad Marinette._ But then he turned and saw him in all its glory (and it made her knees week).  


Oh god, this man was her downfall and curse.

„Alya, I can’t do this” she whispered breathlessly. Her brain stopped functioning, turning into a mush. How is it possible for one man to have so much control over her? Again, as if provoked by her thoughts, he turned his head and looked at them. His smile widened and his face brightened. Marinette let out a shaky breath and moaned in horror as he began to walk to them. 

„You got this girl!” Alya muttered encouragingly. It didn't convince her that much. In the meantime she smiled silly and waved Adrien vigorously, feeling her heart enter a higher gear. She heard a snort next to her and blushed.

„Hey ladies, how was your vacation?” the blonde said. To Marinette's doom, the model's voice also narrowed, taking on deeper, lower tones that caused a gentle thrill of pleasure along her spine. She stared wide-open, unable to utter a voice. Fortunately, Alya came to the rescue (as always).

„Apart from a few akuma attacks, nothing special” she shrugged her shoulders. „I practiced some journalistic skills, you know, I'm going to study journalism”

„Cool,” said the boy with genuine interest. „What about you, Marinette?” her name said in this warm baritone caused butterflies to ring in her stomach, and the thrill that passed along her spine again tied a knot where she wouldn’t have expected it. 

„Busily,” she said in a weak and unnaturally high voice. She cleared her throat. „Kitty Section needed new outfits, Uncle Jagged did not let me live, because he wanted to have a project for now and holidays” she wrinkled her nose „means more work in the bakery.” Adrien giggled.

„I think I know what you’re talking about” he looked at her warmly, and she melts under the influence of his eyes, green as emeralds, so shiny…

„And you, Sunshine?” her friend snapped her out of her thoughts. Caught staring, the girl felt her cheeks reddening again. „The old man took you to the other side of the continent again? Where did he sell your sweet face this time?” Adrien frowned slightly.

„This year, we stayed in Paris exceptionally, but it probably resulted from the fact that I grew a bit and had to rework the entire autumn collection...” he laughed softly. Marinette started.

„Right! You have to give me your measurements, you won't fit into old Kitty Section designs…” she started but paused when she saw Adrien stiffen at the mention of the band. She looked at him more closely, and he brushed his fingers back nervously again and smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes.

„Yea, sure” he answered uncertainly and she frowned. 

„Salute!” all three heard a thrilled voice behind. „You won't believe what just happened!” Nino reached them. On his face was a huge smile, the boy jumped with excitement. 

„Until you tell us, we won't find out” Alya chuckled and kissed his cheek. The Moroccan embraced her waist. 

„Do you remember the club where I worked as a bartender? The manager just called me. He said he listened to my demo and would like to offer me a job! As a DJ!” he swelled with pride.

„Nino, that’s awesome!” Marinette clapped her hands and Adrien gave his friend a high five. 

„You must come when I play! I don't know yet when, at the moment I need to discuss the details of the contract, talk to the manager about the hours, but as soon as I know, I will let you know right away!” he spoke happily but was interrupted by a bell announcing the start of the class, so they ran quickly to class. Madame Bustier was already at the desk and greeted them with a smile. Not wanting to take more time, they took their seats noiselessly.

„Welcome darlings” the teacher started happily. „I am pleased to welcome you again, this time almost as graduates. I am so proud of you that everyone here has managed to go through all the stages and we can meet here all together! The most exciting adventure is just ahead - you become adults and conscious people. How many possibilities open up to you, each as unique as you are.” she looked at her students warmly. „This year is about choices. Not only dream studies, career fields or world directions. You’ll have to decide what is important in your life what you want to keep and never let go. But also” here she looked at the class trying to capture the eyes of each individual „what you will have to leave behind.” Marinette started, feeling her stomach fall, thinking of the teacher's words. _What... Or who..._ she thought, staring at the golden hair in front of her. She wondered if their 'friendship' would survive ... She sighed heavily, and Alya, sensing her friend's mood, squeezed her hand under the bench. 

„However” Mme Bustier began again after a moment of silence, getting serious „remember that this is also a time to make mistakes. Not all decisions will be right. Not all will be necessary. Some of them will hurt you and you will have to deal with their consequences. I just hope” her eyes are warm again „that after some time, sooner or later, looking back, being in the place where you will be… That you are happy. That everything you did that led you to that moment was the best decision you've ever made… So!” she clapped her hand enthusiastically. ” And now it's time to get to work because I do not hide that a lot of it ahead of us” she gave her pupils one more warm smile. There was shuffling and murmurs in the classroom, but Marinette kept staring into the distance, feeling the knot of uncertainty and fear tangling in her stomach... 

A few hours later, when they finally reached the lunch break, Marinette's head buzzing loudly from the excess of information the teachers gave them. 

„Are they out of their minds?” Alya moaned in frustration. „It isn’t human, impossible for us to complete the whole program in such a short time! And also exams!”

„Babe, I have to agree with you” Nino scratched his head worriedly. „This year they will really give us a hard time...” 

„I need to reorganize all my schedule!” Marinette's unexpected cry of despair caused the three of them to jump. „Studying will take most of my free time, and my projects? What about my portfolio? Kitty Section? And Jagged? This one just can't be patient!” she clutched her head in a panic. Adrien, seeing his friends' anguish, raised his hands up. 

„Hey, take it easy” he tried to calm the situation. „We can do it, somehow it will be fine...”

„It's easy for you to say Sunshine” Alya murmured. „Nathalie will help you.” the boy grimaced, which Marinette didn’t miss. She looked at him more closely and could she see signs of nervousness? She bit her lip.

„Hey,” she said quietly enough for only blond boy to hear her. „Is… Is everything alright?” she asked with concern. _I probably exaggerate, as usual, I made an idiot of myself..._ a race of thoughts appeared in her head, but she instinctively felt that something was… off… The boy had tense arms, but when he ran his hand through his hair _again_... _Okay. It's strange even for him..._ He gave her his firm model grin, but after a while, it turned pale, and he looked at her seriously, obviously searching something in her eyes.

„Actually…” he started hesitantly.

„Adrikins!” they heard a scream from the other end of the corridor. Marinette tensed and Adrien closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

„Hey Chlo,” he said politely. A moment later a blond hair girl appeared next to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

„You promised me lunch today, remember?” Chloe Bourgeois suggestively ran a finger across the model's chest, giving him a flirty look from under her eyelashes. Marinette snorted.

„What do you want?” the blonde girl eyed her. „Come from here, Adrichou, let's not get mixed up with this peasants”

„Chlo…”

„Dunno, having a conversation?” the brunette folded her arms over her chest, annoyed. „You know, people, exchange of thoughts, insights? Sharing opinions? Actually listen to others? You should try it. I get it those voices are very annoying, but man do they come up with some great ideas…” she said, resting her hands on her hips. After a moment, she opened her eyes wide with mock terror. „Oh geez, sorry Chloe, I forgot that you hear nothing but the sound of your own voice...” Chloe narrowed her eyes. Marinette knew that if eyes could kill, she would have at least 5 daggers in her chest. She heard Nino's loud snort behind her and Alya's giggle, and (which surprised her) the muffled cough of Adrien. She looked at him, his face expressed no emotion, while in his eyes she clearly saw the spark of suppressed amusement. Her cheeks turn pink. 

„Adrien, let's go” Chloe gave him a murderous look and grabbed his arm unceremoniously, pulling him out. The boy gave her an apologetic look over her shoulder and muttered 'sorry'. The girl felt an even greater wave of irritation. _Not enough that this brat interrupted their conversation, she also treated him as her property! What if he needed help... _

„Alya... Give me a card and a pen before it reaches me and I chicken out” she didn't have to wait long, after a while her friend gave her materials without a word. She wrote something down quickly, folded it and took a deep breath.

„Adrien, wait!” she called and ran to him. He turned away with a gentle but polite smile and a questioning look. _Gosh, these green eyes…_ she thought dreamily but shook her head, which he didn't miss. She felt a flush crawl over her cheeks. _Get a GRIP, girl!_ She put the note in his hand and closed it. 

„It fell out of your pocket,” she said with a shy smile. The boy's surprised eyes wandered to the paper in his hand and he grinned.

„Thanks, Marinette!” he put the bundle in his pocket. An irritated puff came from behind him.

„Can we go now?” Marinette wrinkled her nose and sighed heavily. Adrien chuckled.

„Sorry, but I really need to go now” he finished softly and turned away, leaving the brunette with a heavily beating heart. Slightly stunned in addition.

„I have to admit that even for you it was quite brave” she heard Alya's voice behind her. Marinette squeaked in surprise that she had achieved her goal.

„I just slap out Chloe Burgeois. A girl who has power all over the city and bully me since I remember”

„Yes, ma'am”

„I had a normal conversation with Adrien Agreste without stuttering. And I didn't even stumble when I ran to him!”

„Yup. I’m so proud…”

„And” Marinette interrupted, speaking in an increasingly high and shrill tone. „Finally, I dared to give the love of my life my phone number. After four years”

„Yeah, girl!” Alya raised her hand in a gesture of victory. „I knew that the femme fatale is in you just waiting to wake her up!” sneered.

„Alya!” Marinette looked at her friend in disbelief. Her eyes widened and her hands raised to her mouth. „Oh my god, what have I done...”

„Something you should have long ago,” Alya said confidently. „You took matters into your own hands, cause you are a strong and independent woman”

„Am I?” she answered weakly. Red-head just looked at her warmly.

„Of course you are honey” she began to lead her to the table where Nino was sitting, raising both thumbs up. „you finally showed Chloe her own ass...”

***

„Chlo, I've asked you so many times, to not being so dramatic – Adrien sighed deeply, sitting in the backseat of the Bourgeois family car. The girl looked at him with raised eyebrow.

„I have my reasons” she just said, going back to check her perfect manicure. There was silence in the vehicle.

The boy let out a loud exhale. Once, her pretending wooing even amused him. He knew the reasons perfectly well and knew that they both were benefiting. However, after 4 years it became very tiring. And very annoying when it turned out that the main target of her attacks was none other than a shy, charming designer. 

_Speaking of which…_ he thought as he pulled the paper out of his pocket. He understood to some extent why Chloe reacts so intensively with her, but for Christ sake, it was years ago... Even someone as stubborn as daughter Audrey Bourgeois should...

Adrien's thoughts stopped abruptly as he read the note. Three short words in neat handwriting. _Just in case._ And the phone number. He stared blankly at the piece of paper, and its interior was completely incomprehensible chaos. It is normal for friends to exchange phone numbers, right? But... it was a message from Marinette. The shyest, the most private, cute and amazing person he knew. He felt waves of feelings that he couldn’t identify. He remembered the sincere concern in the girl's eyes when she asked him if everything was all right. For some reason he didn't know, he wanted to trust her. Tell her everything. If it wasn't for Chlo...

„What’s this card?” she got him out of his thoughts. 

„Homework” he answered a little too quickly and crushed the message in his hand. For some reason, he didn't want his friend to know about it. Chloe gave him an appraising look of disapproval. Her raised eyebrow seemed to say _really?_ and for a moment he wondered if her 'obsession' with him was really fake... A moment later he snorted and shook his head, turning it toward the car window.

„Actually Chlo,” he said „Why do you keep pushing Marinette all the time? It's been a long time since...”

„I have my reasons” she cut it, giving him an even more menacing look. They both fell silent. Adrien felt the weight of the paper in his pocket, reminding him of some sky-blue eyes whose genuine interest spilled warmth all over his body...

***

Fortunately for Marinette, the rest of the day was rather calm. The teachers didn’t surprise them with their excess of work (they just expected its enormity - and they didn’t miscalculate), and she pretended that the previous eclipse of the brain had not taken place. Although Adrien stared at her for a second longer than usual when he returned with Chloe (not that she was counting or something). Even the huge amount of homework didn’t spoil her mood. She quickly said goodbye to Alya and Nino, who wanted to spend their last moments of freedom together (before the murderous pace of school life ends their free time) and ran home. The bakery was exceptionally empty.

„Maman! Papa! I’m home!” she called from the threshold with a smile.

„U-hu, I see that someone is in a good mood” laughed Tom Dupain from behind the counter. She smiled even wider, shrugging. 

„What can I do about it?” 

„Okay honey, now take this good mood upstairs and help mom prepare dinner” the girl nodded, kissed his cheek and ran upstairs. Sometime later, when the food was practically gone, Marinette finally felt relaxed. Papa began to tell stories from the daily life of the bakery.

„Papa! Not when I’m drinking!” Marinette giggled like crazy, refraining from snorting the last of her drink at her mother who was sitting on the other side. The man only raised his eyebrows.

„I'm telling you cupcake, he had a nose so big that I thought he would put it on the counter because he couldn't hold it,” he said in mock horror. „He was panting so much that I was sure he’s going to have a heart attack!”

„Tom, that’s rude” Sabine Cheng tried to reprimand her husband, but a smile lurked at the corners of her mouth.

„Naughty, my love, was how he aimed at me. As I live and breath, I thought he was going to shoot something, I was just afraid to think what he could!” he continued to play shocked, but there was a soft feeling in his eyes when he looked at his daughter who was already laughing.

But as soon as Marinette was alone in her room, earlier events came back to her with full power.

„Tikki!” she called in disbelief. A tiny red kwami came out of the bottom of her small purse. „Does what I think happened today really happened? Please tell me it wasn't a dream...”

„No Marinette, it wasn't a dream” Tikki smiled „but I have to admit that I didn't really like the way you treated Chloe...”

_„What can I say except I’m human?”_ the girl sing in response, to which the creature giggled again. 

„But most importantly," she continued, "you gave Adrien your phone number without stuttering! And for completely different reasons than one might think.” the girl's eyes widened.

„You’re right” she choked out. Just a few hours ago it seemed like a great idea to her, and Alya thought so too. Now she thought it was childish. „Oh my lord, what have I done!” she sank into a chair, terrified. „He must have thought I was strange and stalking him. I practically put the number in his hand! What if he didn't want to? We know each other for so long and he never asked about it. Ugh! Am I really can’t be normal in his presence ?!” she moaned, disgusted with her behavior. She went out to be an idiot. Again.

„Hey, take it easy, don't panic” Tikki tried to reassure her. „Alya’s right, I am very proud of you too. See what progress you made! Besides” a mischievous smile appeared on her face „you can always change your interest to a certain tomcat who yesterday clearly hinted that he’s quite interested...”

„Tikki!” Marinette looked at the kwami reproachingly. She felt (to her surprise) that treacherous heat was affecting her face. The creature giggled.

„Don’t tell me that nothing happened yesterday...”

„It was nothing!” she called in a voice higher than usual, blushing even more. Why did it suddenly get so hot in here? „Chat just helped me, if he wasn't, I probably landed face down in a pot...”

„M-hm. How chivalry…”

„Tikki, I really appreciate your hopeless romanticism and the desire for my happiness, but it's completely unnecessary. Chat Noir is my friend. Just friend.” she said coldly, with more emphasis than she’d like. „And now if you allow me, I will deal with more useful matters than my emotional life. Technically, its lack” she sighed in exasperation, and without paying any more attention to those thoughts, she took on the costumes that were to take part in the latest Kitty Section video next week.

Familiar activities, repetitive movements meant that she relaxed completely. Matching the right seam, choosing the perfect material, or sudden inspiration that had to be put on paper - all these activities gave her incredible pleasure and the girl forgot about the whole world. To the point that only a cool blast of night air sobered her from sweet oblivion. Marinette looked at the watch, whose hands were relentlessly pointing to 11 pm.

„Oh, my” she stretched. „Is this the time already?” she turned to Tikki. „I really forgot myself so much?”

„As always” kwami smiled warmly. „But you were so absorbed and content that I didn't want to disturb you”

„Right. But now it's really time for me” she simply, gently stroking Tikki's head with her finger and headed for the bathroom. When she returned after a moment, she noticed that her phone signaled an incoming message. She unlocked him, wondering what Alya had found in the depths of the internet. She giggled at the thought of another urgent discovery that couldn't wait till morning. And almost dropped the device when the incoming inbox message loaded. She stared blankly at the phone, making a loud squawk. She read the message several times, making sure it’s still there and didn’t disappear. When she was sure that this was really happening, all her thoughts escaped her mind.

„Marinette?” Tikki asked in a slightly worried tone, looking over her friend's shoulder. But the girl was unable to answer. And before she thought, before even one rational concept reached her overloaded mind, she pressed the dial button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes... THE CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> 〣( ºΔº )〣
> 
> Also sassy Marinette is best Marinette.
> 
> I'm so, so, so sorry that it took me so long, everyone's got crazy in my work, and I also start studies and have exams rn, but I didn't abandoned it!  
So I'm back! And I promise that next chapter will be sooner. Pinky promise.
> 
> Every comment and kudos is appreciated! Please, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> I was thinking about write this story for a few months and finally found courage to post it, so…
> 
> Hope you’ll like it! (≧◡≦)
> 
> I’m not native english, so there could be some mistakes. If you find one please let me know, I’ll fix it immediately.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts too, and feel free to ask. ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶ (azraelyz.tumblr.com)
> 
> Have a nice day! (*¯ ³¯*)♡


End file.
